Power Rangers: Pirate Raid
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: With the Earth overcome by the Zangyack, there isn't much hope until this uncanny group of heroes comes along. There is no doubt this group of space pirates is going to change the Earth, for better of for worse...
1. Prologue: The Legendary War

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 1

Author Note: Ello! :D So, a couple of other people are doing stories like this, but I came up with these charectors while on vacay along with my OTHER new story I will post after I write this, so...yeah.

Enjoy! :D

P.S. I will be changing the charectors, adding, and changing episodes/chapters from the Gokaiger version. I want to make this unique! :D

* * *

**_Throughout history, the Power Rangers have protected Earth with their amazing ablities, spirit, teamwork, and honor. The Earth has felt safe because of they. Then, there was a diaster. All the previously defeated evil ones rose again. _**

**_There was the Legendary War. _**

It was obvious to what onlookers onlooked this war it was a serious power struggle between both sides.

All of the Power Rangers were there. Even if they were put out of commision before, or even if they quit the team and were replaced, or even if there powers were lost, everyone was there with their powers, or new powers created for them in such an extreme sitiuaton.

But they were still losing.

Even Zordon was brought back for this, and it was for the best, especially when he brought up the fact that they could always sacrafice their powers for the greater good. It was true: Combinding them all would defiantley do the trick. But the Rangers had doubts.

"Who's to say it will work?" Tommy was severley wounded, having been fighting in three forms this whole time, depending on the opponent.

"We have to try!" Kira shouted as she rolled out of the way of yet another bomb attack.

"She's right...we'll lose if we don't," Lily was stumbling over to Theo as she spoke, since he hadn't been able to dodge that bombing.

"Put your morphers below me," Zordon ordered to them all, "then concentrate on a peaceful world."

"Just relax, guys. We will do this," like Jayden, all the leaders of the teams were giving last orders to their teams. It was truly a sad moment within their sort of shiled over their morphors, them all standing together as the evil opponents tried to figure out what they were doing.

After a few moments, beams of light shot up through the morphers, glowing their colors as they hit the atmoshpere. The same kind of light emerged from everyone of them, and a combination of all the light overcame them all.

And then...there was nothing.

**_A decade or two went by, and all of the evil disappeared for good. All of the Rangers powers, however, were scattered across Earth in key forms, and the Rangers just lived on Earth as normal people. _**

**_Unfortunely, a new evil came and conquered Earth. They are known as the Zangyack, and they are merciless as well as cruel. _**

**_Earth's hope may lie in those who are adventourers, dreamers, or protector. Or, it may lie in these space_**_ pirates..._

* * *

Author Note: Okay, I know that was crap. The rest of the story is MUCH better, though :D


	2. Episode One: The Space Pirates Appear!

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 2

"Oh my..." she stood on her tip-toes, hanging over her captain in a delicant, elegant kind of way, "he does not look like he wants to be disturbed."

"Well, that's his problem," he replied with a small snort, yanking the covers off of the slighty younger male, "wake up!"

The captain moaned something in his throat, rolling over on his side. The slighty older male chuckled at her rosing cheeks as her big brown eyes flickered from the captain's boxers to his own eyes. She had enough modesity for both of them...

"It's too early to be alive," the male still in bed hissed/grumbled, curling up into a weak attempt at a ball of warmth.

"Chad, you do know Delaney's in here too, right?" the other man couldn't keep a smirk off his face, and the blonde with very exciting blonde hair bolted up instantly.

"Oh...well, I don't care," Chad's cheeks were slighty tinted, but by the wall he strode cooly into his quarter's bathrooms, you wouldn't think he minded a girl seeing him half naked.

Delaney, on the other hand, obviously did. She smoothed down her pink dress nervously, her cheeks blossomed, as she ducked her head and scurried out. Being from where she was from, it made sense...

"That wasn't cool," Chad came out about ten minutes later, striking blue eyes moving to his best friend, who was now doing sit-ups.

"You should get up before I do, then," Joe replied with a straight face, but he was obviously humored.

"Mmmmm..." the blonde sat in his captain's chair, pulling his red jacket tighter around him and beginning to doze off once again.

"Everyone!" the other blonde of the ship yelped, leaping out of his chair with his doe-like brown eyes bugging out, "I found it!"

"Found what?" the second female of the ship asked lazily from the couch, not even opening her eyes from where she'd been sleeping on the couch. Like her captain, early morning were a crime in her mind.

"The treasure!" at his cry, she jumped up to her feet, grabbing his arm and yanking him so she could look him directly in the eye.

"The greatest treasure in the universe?" her green eyes were shining, like the sun breaking in a rain forest, "where is it? WHERE?"

She was shaking him now, and he fell back, terrified of her as always, "E-Earth!"

"Earth?" Delaney inquired from where she was pouring everyone some tea, "that sounds like a wonderful place."

"Sounds like something you'd say, Laney," the older girl smiled to her little sister figure before turning back to the blonde now trying to scoot away from her, "Danny, are you sure that it's the place?"

"Seems like a backwoods planet to me," Joe was now standing by the older girl on their ship.

"What do you think, Chad?" Danny inquired, rising with Delaney to stand with their other two friends.

Their captain was silent for a moment, either thinking it over or waking up from the nap he was woken from. Then, slowly, a smirk spready across his face. Rising, he moved to the screen and stared to the picture on the screen of this new planet.

"Sounds good to me," he looked to Danny, "the greatest treasure in the universe, here we come!"

* * *

Needless to say, the Earth people were rather surprised to see a giant flying Pirate ship flying above them at eight AM in the morning.

The crew dropped down using the ropes on the top of the ship, landing on a building easily. Chad smirked to their confused, dazed faces as he held up a megaphone.

"Attention, all Earth...human...things," he raised an eyebrow at all of them, "or whatever you're called. We're looking for the greatest treasure in the universe, so hand it over and we'll be on our way."

The older girl on their crew grabbed the megaphone and glared, "And you better not be hiding it!"

The Earth people looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, mumbling, shrugging, and a few making the crazy sign towards them discretly. Delaney, looking slightly destressed as the first two'd spoken looked annoyed, took the megaphone gently.

"Miss Lilliac, there is really no need to be hostile," she spoke to her big sister figure before putting the megaphone to her own lips, "greetings, Earth people. I am Delaney de Famile, and we were just hoping to find the greatest treasure in the universe."

Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before she pointed to a man in a buincess suit who was fidgeting and checking his watch, "You, fair common man!"

He jumped a bit, alarmed, "Me?"

She nodded gently, "Yes, you. Would you mind telling us where the treasure is?"

"Uh...I don't think anyone knows what you're talking about!" he called up to her, and she lowered her megaphone, looking discouraged, along with the rest of the crew.

"Now what?" Joe asked to Chad, who was now walking towards the stairs of the building.

Pausing for only a moment, the leader replied, "We eat."

* * *

"This..." Chad spoke through a mouthful of cheese, "is the best food ever."

Delaney looked slightly repulsed as Lilliac laughed at her captain. They were all at Pizza Hut, and it was obvious the confident blonde liked pizza.

A lot. He'd littely downed three boxes and was now 3/4th a ways through the fourth when no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"It's against my diet..." Joe grumbled, stabbing a hamburger bit with a fork skeptically.

"Oh, you're diet's stupid," Lilliac waved her hand dismissely as she started on her second box, kicking up her feet lazily in Danny's lap.

He blushed lightly as he exchanged a glance with Delaney, who giggled innocently. Just as Chad shoved another piece in his mouth, an ugly looking blue monster-thing with skin that looked like someone had shredded it came waltzing in.

"Your dining hour is over!" he barked, "back to your appointed work stations!"

He stormed up to Chad when he didn't comply, grabbing his arm, which made the blonde angry, "Hey! Let go of me, you freak!"

"Back to your work station!" he boomed, "what are your names?"

Danny whimpered as he ducked behind Delaney, and Lilliac narrowed her eyes, giving the monster a swift kick between the legs, "What's it to you?"

As people gasped and fled, Joe looked to a Pizza Hut guy, "What's the dude's deal?"

"It's an Action Commander," he looked terrified as he spoke to the space pirate, "they rule Earth, you know? You and your friends best be getting out of here...they'll arrest you."

"I said let go of me!" Chad easily swung him off, sending him flying into a table, "let's get outta here."

* * *

"That is horrible..." Delaney looked horrified to know that Earth was being ruled once Joe told them inside the ship.

"We made those metal-head things mad," Chad smirked as he took off his coat, tossing it to Delaney so she could hang it up, "that's their problem."

"True," Joe went back to his sit ups as Lilliac sat down on the couch with Danny.

"What about the treasure? The Earthlings are too stupid to know what we're talking about," she rolled her eyes, flipping back her black curls to her mid-black that was full of blue and green highlights as well as a pink feather.

"We'll find it, I'm sure..." Danny brushed his curls out of his eyes, fidgeting and fearing her anger.

"In the meantime, we need cash," the captain looked to Lilliac, "go sell your necklace, will ya?"

Instantly angered, she snapped, "Sure, as soon as you sell this ship."

"Lilliac, wait!" Danny scrambled after her, snatching her coat and forgetting his own as he stumbled after her.

"Mr. Chad..." Delaney began, but the cocky blonde was already back asleep.

* * *

"You look real cold..." the timid blonde was having quite a level of difficulty getting her to put on her yellow coat.

"Shut up," she sat down on a bench that was getting chilly from the late fall, "Chad's a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"But he does care..." Danny chewed on his lower lip nervously, "I mean...I'm part of the crew. And so are you, so I'm sure he doesn't mean too..."

"I could take of myself!" she snapped, but as soon as she saw the tears in his eyes, she felt guilty, "but it's whatever. Hey, I guess I am kind of cold."

* * *

"You do not feel guilty?" Delaney inquired to her leader as she scurried after him. She'd finally convinced him they needed to find Lilliac, and he shrugged.

"Girls are more complicated than I am to figure out," he looked in a window, "not in there."

As she tried to keep up, she mumbled softly, "I am not so sure about this..."

* * *

Joe was working, in the meantime, to tie down the ship for a moment, "Why are we staying here? It's obvious this planet isn't our problem..."

* * *

With Danny heading back to the ship to track the treasure further, Lilliac had been sight-seeing a bit before she ran into a man. His floppy hat fell to the ground as his overcoat wrinkled around him, and she caught a glimse of coco eyes and brown hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" she barked out, and he lifted up his hands, as if surrendering.

"My fault, I'm sorry," he aplogized, "so I heard your looking for the greatest treasure in the universe."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Do you know about it?"

"Meet me at the bakery tomorrow at three," he handed her the address on a small slip of paper, always keeping his voice low but clam, "I'll tell you something you need to know."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Aw, man," Chad groaned, "these guys again?"

"Yipe!" Delaney squeaked, ducking behind him a bit as a bunch of metal-looking head creatures swarmed them, shouting 'Gor, gor!'

"You two are coming to jail with me," the Action Commander from earlier announced, "Gourmin, get them in handcuffs! Hey, you kids! Get back to your houses, it's not your play hour!"

* * *

Danny was walking back to find Lilliac again to let her know supper was ready when he saw Chad and Delaney, "Oh my God! Joe!"

He turned on his heel and ran back towards the Galleon before some Gourmin found him too.

* * *

"What the heck?" Lilliac sneered as Gourmin swarmed her, "back off!"

She elbowed one in the face, and the real battle began. She back-flipped, kicked, and hit on them with increible speed, and the people watching in awe as she took them down with a smirk.

* * *

Delaney was running back to Joe as Chad battled himself when she ran into Danny...and all the Gourmin. The timid blonde was running more than fighting, and she threw herself in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" she kicked up, despite being a dress, making one crumple.

This inspired Danny to start fighting, too. And even though he wasn't as good as the others or even Delaney...they still managed.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Joe tossed a Gourmin off of Chad's back easily, and the confident blonde stood back-to-back with his best buddy instantly as more Gourmin came.

"Fighting. Care to join?" he grinned, and the older male nodded once with a smile smirk as they pulled out their Pirate keys.

* * *

"Let's go!" all five space pirates yelled in sync, though they didn't know it, as they turned their keys in their Moterbite, which looked like big cell phones with a key slot in them, "Pirate Storm: Transform!"

They were suddenly clad in their suits, which looked just like the Gokaigers suits. They did the same pose as the Gourmin fell back in shock.

"Storm Pirate Red!" Chad declared, doing Marvelous' pose, "ready!"

"Storm Pirate Blue!" Joe spoke, doing Joe's pose, "ready!"

"Storm Pirate Yellow!" Lilliac elbowed a Gourmin in the gut before doing Luka's pose, "ready!"

"Storm Pirate Green!" Danny did Hakasae's pose as he smiled weakly, "ready!"

"Storm Pirate Pink!" Delaney curtsied Ahim's pose gently and gracefully, "ready!"

"Pirate Storm Rangers, set sail!" they all yelled as one, starting to fight with their swords and guns.

* * *

The Gourmin were easy enough to handle once thier suits were on. Since the Action Commander had fled during battle, (and Chad called him a wimp,) the team finally managed to regroup and rest up on the Galleon. Chad was asleep again, Joe was doing one-armed push-ups, Lilliac was reading a magazine, Danny was doing a puzzle, and Delaney was making tea before she spoke up.

"I believe...we should assist Earth," she spoke timidly and shyly, and Lilliac smirked.

"They're too weak to do it alone. I guess since we're here," she shrugged, and Danny smiled to show his agreement.

"I guess," Joe responded before looking to Chad, who was groggy from being woken again from a nap.

"Why not?" he smirked loosley, closng his eyes and recling a bit, "they've got some pretty decent food, after all."

* * *

Author Note: Hee, hee. :D If you've never seen Gokaiger, AHHHHHHHHH! YOU GOTTA SEE IT NOWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS! If you Google 'Super Sentai: Gokaiger', you'll see their poses, costumes, and such. R and R! :D


	3. Episode Two: The value of Earth

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 3

"Well," Lilliac rose from where she was dozing on the couch suddenly, "it's time for me to go meet a guy."

"What kind of guy?" Joe rose an eyebrow, and she shrugged, waving her hand dismissivley as she jogged towards the ropes that would take her to Earth.

"He said he can help us," grabbing her rope, she slid down before anyone else could ask.

The man was restless as he passed back and forth in the restroaunt. Where was that space pirate girl? He had to get back to his research...

"Daddy, who is this girl?" his young son, Jason inquired innocently enough from where he sat eating some curry rice. Like the space pirates, they didn't quite obey the Zangyack, and yet they were mostly overlooked, since they obviously weren't causing in problems and were discrete enough about it.

Besides, most other people were too afraid to do that.

"She's one of those space pirates," he replied, ruffling up his brown curls that always fell in his coco eyes, "go on, eat the rest of your food. She doesn't know us really well."

"But why?" the seven year old titled his head to the side curiously, and his father bit his lower lip, pulling his hat back over his eyes.

"Just go with it," he mumbled as Lilliac entered, "I'll tell you when she's gone."

* * *

"Mr. Joe...you like rather hot..." Delaney was a bit concerned for the Blue Pirate Ranger as she watched him do his exercises.

His hair, you see, was long and a deep, deep brunette. It was somewhat jagged as it fell down his back, and his bangs always seemed to stay in his eyes. When he wasn't reddening in the face and toning his muscles while sweating out a bathtub full of sweat, it was cool and old-school like. But now it was clinging to his face, making him look miserable but detirmined.

"That could be taken one of two ways," Chad grinned from his captain's chair as he threw darts at the doorway in front of them that led to their personal quarters.

Ignoring his captain as she blushed lightly, he replied to her, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The small girl suddenly got a flash of an idea. Smiling to herself, she quickly rose to go fetch what she would need from her room and hoped he wouldn't fight her too hard.

* * *

"Hey," Lilliac slid across from the man in a chair, "so...what do you know about the greatest treasure in the universe?"

He laced his hands together after opening up the front of his overcoat, revealing a green t-shirt. Under the rim of his hat, she saw his brown eyes dark with seriousness.

"In order to obtain the treasure, you need Ranger keys, and then you need grand powers," his voice was low and urgent, "you know your Pirate Raid keys?"

Reaching into her yellow jacket pocket to fell it, she nodded, "Yeah...so what?"

"There are keys from all the past Power Ranger teams," he told her, "they are spread throughout Earth. First, you and your team will go find them. Then you will need to find at least one member from each team to entrust their Grand Power to you."

* * *

Danny wiping his forehead with his green plaid sleeve as he fixed lunch. Living on the same ship with Chad meant cooking food most of the time because he ate pretty much all of it, so he had to fix enough so everyone else left full. And then he had to cook...and clean...and be a mechanic when needed.

Yes, his job was a hard one. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if they did beat him up sometimes because they could be real bullies...at least Delaney didn't...

"Hmmm..." he thought as he stirred the broth, "I wonder what she's doing..."

* * *

Delaney pulled out a ponytail holder that was solid black and a plastic-bag tie looking hair clip with another smile, "Mr. Joe?"

"So when we've got all of that..." the Yellow Pirate grinned hiesatantly, "we get the greatest treasure in the universe?"

"That's right," the man rose now, rebuttoning the overcoat, "I must go now. Don't forget."

"Wait a minute!" the black haired girl with blue and green highlights jogged through the lunch rush crowd, trying to keep up, "why Earth? HEY!"

"We're not putting my hair in those," Joe was not amused about the idea of wearing a ponytail, but Chad was greatly.

"Oh, come on, Blue Boy," the confident blonde snickered, "your hair is the right length and everything."

"Men wore ponytails on my planet..." Delaney's eyes were kind, patient, and hopeful doe-browns', "please, Mr. Joe. I'm sure you would be much cooler, and it would look pleasent."

"I beg to differ..." he turned, trying to exit her room and resume his chin-ups, but Chad had other ideas...

* * *

Jason tried to scoot past Lilliac, trying to keep up with his father, "Daddy! Wait for me!"

"Hang on, kid," she grasped the back of his blue-jean jacket easily, "do you know why Earth is where the powers are?"

"Um...I just know Earth is where the Power Rangers fought to protect," he smiled to her kindly, "and the value of Earth and treasure is the people."

And then he was free to run to his parent, smiling, and leaving Lilliac in his wake, confused and pondering.

* * *

"Get off of me..." Joe growled from the carpet as Chad pinned him down best he could when he was fighting with a good amount of force.

"Sorry to use force..." Delaney pulled back now with a smile, "but the ponytail looks nice."

Looking in her mirror, his cheeks light up a pink, "Uh...thanks, I guess."

It would just be awkward to admit he loved it...

* * *

"Listen up, space pirates!" the Action Commander Deserae was talking through a megaphone up to the Galleon when Lilliac came walking near, "you are all under arrest for denial of the Zangyack rules!"

"Oh, REALLY?" Chad smirked as he called out of the window, "well...that's a nice offer, but I think I'll past."

"We are the Zangyack!" the Gourmin chorused their 'gors' behind him, "do you know what happens when you defy us?"

"Yep," Joe smirked from where he stood beside his friends, "we don't care."

"We are not listening to anything you have to say," Delaney spoke in her royal floruish, and Danny scrambled out of the kitchen.

"I hate you all, too!" he shouted behind the Pink Pirate Ranger, and she had to smile a bit as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Let's go make this a show!" Chad strode over to the ropes, and they all dropped down easily, pulling out their keys and Moterbites.

"Pirate Raid: Transform!" they yelled together, turning their keys as they were clad in their suits.

"Pirate Red: Chad! Ready!"

"Pirate Blue: Joe! Ready!"

"Pirate Green: Danny! Ready!"

"Pirate Pink: Delaney!"

"Power Rangers Pirate Raid!" they slashed down and posed, "set sail!"

"Let's make this showy!" Pirate Red grinned like a mad man, charging in and going for the Gourmin.

* * *

"Pirate Yellow: Lilliac!" Lilliac smirked as she transformed, eager to be joining in the battle. The Gourmin were easy enough...but Dasrae was a new matter.

"You can't catch me!" he boasted, zipping around with his arrow-dinamic body, "just try, you'll fail! Come with me and it would be a lot more easy!"

"Danny!" Pirate Red looked to the Green, and his face flushed under his mask.

"Oh...right!" he blushed, taking off at Dasrea's heels, keeping up with the best time of all of them. He finally manages to grab the neck, jerking him back long enough for the others to attack.

Unfourtunley, he was hit, since he positioned himself wrong. Gasping, Delaney instantly dropped to her knees, holding him in her arms as he bled.

"He can not fight like this!" she called worridley to her comrads, and Pirate Red grunted a bit.

"Stay with him," Joe ordered, getting his sword in fighting stance, "we'll take care of it."

"Just rest, Blondie," Lilliac smirked just a bit at her joke as the three scrambled to find the Action Commander, who'd sped off but left a blood trail.

* * *

"Hurry up and get back here!"

A low, evil voice hissed Dasrea's ear inwardly as he covered his tracks with frost that blende in with the rest of it on the ground.

"Yes, Lord Jogi," he nodded quickly, urgently returning through a portal, "those damn pirates don't know what hit them!"

* * *

"Whoah!" Lilliac cried out as she slipped on frost, "hey! The blood trail ends here!"

"He knows we're looking for him..." Chad sneered, "and just when it was gettin' good."

* * *

"Hang in there for me, Mr. Daniel," Delaney was doing her best to reassure the hurt pirate, thumbing his palm gently and motherlylike, "they'll find him..."

"This is my fault..." he looked like he was about to cry, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Shhhhh..." she just didn't know how jealous Chad got when he came over the heel and saw her with him.

Author Note: Sorry I messed up on the morphing sequence in the last chapter, lol. I thought my team was named something else ;P


	4. Episode Three: Fear is but a Thing

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 4

To most, nothing was wrong with Chad.

He woke up late, ate half of the kitchen, and then napped in his chair most of the day. It was normal for him to do such, so everyone found no reason to worry.

Except for Delaney.

She was the nicest one of all of them, other than Danny, and she saw by the way his eyes were dulled, he was upset about something. She figured, however, that it was because Danny had a hurt ankle. She didn't think that he could possibly be upset over her being with their Green Pirate...

Of course, it wasn't as if they were dating, but it didn't matter to the Red Pirate. He was still _jealous_.

"Hey...we need more food," Danny came in from the kitchen as the captain roused drowsily from where he was napping...again.

"Then get going," he slurred out, trying to return to sleep and ending up standing when _she _offered to 'join him on his journey on Earth.'

* * *

Danny was walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at the ground as the two of them walked. The air between them was icy, silent, and still, so he found it _incredibley _awkward.

It was even worse because of Dasrae. If he hadn't positoned himself a little more to the left...they would have won. It was his fault...He gingerly touched the scar on his shoulder as tears stung his eyes. His fault...

"Hey!" Chad barked sharply, and the timid blonde jumped in alarm, remembering they were supposed to be buying food and that his thoughts wandered off in the middle of reading the list.

Suddenly, a figure bolted right between the two friends, making both of them stumble back and make the curly-haired blonde fall into the apple bin. After Chad recovering from his laughter, he realized the figure was a man who looked ten types of petrified.

"You people have to help me..." the two didn't know it, but this was the man Lilliac had met the past day, "the Gourmin are after me!"

Sure enough, a steady stream of Gourmin was after him, probably about ten of them. The confident blonde shook his head, shrugging at the plea from this man. He figured this guy was just smart-mouthed, like him, so he was willing to go raise a little cane with those dumb metal heads. Cracking his knuckles, he charged in almost head-first, grinning and looking like he was having the time of his life already.

"Come find me," the man who was running for his life only moments before spoke to Danny now, tipping his large hat and taking off down the street again.

* * *

"I do wonder what Mr. Chad was upset about..." Delaney bit her lower lip a bit as she sat on the couch in the main room of the ship. Joe shrugged from where he was doing sit-ups beside the couch on her right side, and Lilliac set down her tools for making jewlery on the table on the far top right corner of the large main room.

"I dunno..." but her smirk said she did know.

* * *

"Ah...only two?" Dasrae almost sounded disappointed when he seemed to appear out of thin air, right after Chad had brained all of the Gourmin, "oh well."

Danny's muscles tensed with fear at the sight of him. Just the sight of him brought on bad memories of helplessness...and anger. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his leader's arm and slunk behind him as he barked out his threat.

"We'll kill you!" Dasrae laughed when the Green Pirate spoke this, his eyes glowing yellow-red as he stepped closer as he spoke himself.

"Oh? Because I think you'll destroy yourself more," as soon as he'd said it, he shot out two beams from his eyes at the two easily, grinning evilly.

The leader blonde had enough sense to dodge it with a backflip, but the timid one got hit dead on by the Zangyack Commander...again.

* * *

Since two of their five members were gone, Delaney felt compelled to spend time around the other two. Being the newest member to the team, she was wide-eyed and curious about how their lives completley worked and was still learning earestly.

"You make jewlery, Ms. Lilliac?" she inquired sweetly, sitting down beside her older sister figure and titling her head to the side, making her light brown hair that was held up high in a white ribbon swing with it ever so slightly.

"I sure do," the older girl held up a bracelet with blue and pink beads in it, slipping in on the younger's thin wrist, "here. This one would look great on you."

The other smiled. This was _much _better than how she treated her when she first became a member of the crew...

* * *

The Green Pirate shakily rose to his feet, his big brown eyes that matched Delaney's darting around nervously and frantically. The place he was suddenly in was dark...it was very dark.

"What the hell?" a small wave of relief came over him upon hearing his captain's voice. He might be okay now that he had his leader...

"I dunno..." the timid blonde shifting his wieght nervously as Chad stalked around a bit, "but we need to make a-"

"Let's go check this place out," and suddenly the older male grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into the unknown pale-lite darkness as he yelped.

"Plan..."

* * *

Joe smirked a bit to the two sister figures. There was _way _too much squealing and crying when Delaney first came on...yeah, this _was _nicer.

* * *

Chad was getting quite annoyed at the clinging Danny was doing to his waist. That fool hadn't let go of him yet, and it was getting old real fast. Grabbing the back of his neck easily, the taller blonde pushed him back easily and kept walking in quick, easy strides, his his long red coat bumping against the back of his legs every once and a while.

"Chad..." the blonde with brown eyes' voice was soft, and the other rolled his blue ones.

"What is your problem?" he reached to pry him off of his waist...again...but his friend's next whimper made his hand freeze locked around the scruff of his neck.

"I'm afraid of the dark..."

The older felt a bit of pity deep down inside for his buddy. Besides, he cooked the food...the least he could do was show he had _some _empathy for fears. So he let him go, inside quickening his stride and smirking for him to 'keep up then'.

* * *

"Nice," Lilliac smirked a bit as Joe exaimed her jewlery, and she punched him in the stomach. Her punch, to most, would be painful, but his belly was toughed up enough for him to not mind.

"Want me to decorate that ponytail holder?" as she smirked, he actually blushed a bit on his tan skin.

* * *

"What the...?" Danny yelped, letting go of his leader's waist and darting into the darkness like a mad man before Chad could even register the random large boulder coming for them.

He charged after his frightened friend, feeling this wasn't cocienadental. Dasmae surely put them in this place by hitting them...was it coming off of their fears? Must be...Danny looked like he was about to cry.

But _he _was not scared.

He whirled around, stopping his buddy by grabbing his shoulder and throwing his sword into the ground in front of the two. He pushed them both down, and the boulder sailed above them, rolling off the sword and keeping on rolling away.

"I wanna go home..." the brown-eyed blonde whimpered, rocking slowly as he curled up in a little ball.

"But it's just now getting fun," the blue-eyed blonde smirked a bit now, grabbing his neck gently yet firmly as he pulled him back along.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking those two so long..." Lilliac yawned, and that's when the first Zangyack blast came from below, "damn it."

* * *

Danny's eyes went disk when his captain suddenly fell down.

He felt for a pulse instantly, and was quite horrified when he didn't feel it. His world froze in horror, sticking him between total and compelete terror. His heart was doubling, tripling in speed, and he was completley rigid. Every instict inside of him screamed for him to run, but his mind demanded for him to help his leader, even if he was already gone.

"Give it up, Green Pirate," Dasrae was suddenly in front of him, smirking evilly and holding a knife dripping with blood, "you can't win against me...or anything, really."

The Green Pirate looked down to his fallen friend and leader. He would keep going...so he had too, too. Grasping his Moterbite with a shaking hand, he pulled out his Ranger key and tried to smirk.

"I will avenge Chad..." he turned his key, "Pirate Raid: Go! Green Pirate, ready!"

He charged in, jumping onto the enemy's back and digging his knees into the lower part of it. Holding on tight with one hand, he used the other one to bang on his head with the butt of his gun, screaming when he was tossed off easily. He rolled a couple of times before shaking his head, rubbing the back of it and firing as fast he could. Darting to his leader's side, he grabbed his gun and fired both of them.

"Bang, bang, bang!" he crowed, ducking between Dasrae's legs and punching him as hard as he could in the jaw.

"What the...?" unknown to Danny, Chad's death was all an illusion by Dasrae, so now he was rallying and smirking at the sight, "ada boy, D."

* * *

"Well, this is a workout!" the Yellow Pirate called out as she slashed at another Gourmin's neck, "whatcha wanna bet Chad and Danny ran into Dasrae?"

"It doesn't matter," the Blue Pirate rolled off the back one, jabbing it in the chest along with two others, "Delaney!"

"Messaged recieved!" she spun around after firing at one, throwing up her sword towards him as he threw his gun. She jumped off two's backs, catching it and firing rabidly and grinning at her catch.

He caught it easily as well, jamming two into four's chests and spinning around for more. Lilliac nodded once at the two's work, finishing off 'her' little group and standing back-to-back with the two of them.

"Now..." she panted, "we find our team."

* * *

"Final wave!" Danny inserted his keys in the compartments on his gun and sword, making them glow green as he fired at Dasrae. The Action Commander yelled out, exploding in a firey way and making the timid blonde grin.

"Ada boy," Chad clasped his shoulder, and the curly-haired male gasped and clung to his waist.

"You're okay!" he breathed his relief.

"Never better," he smirked, but the last opponent for the two for them made even _him _break out into a sweat.

* * *

"What the...?" Lilliac's eyes were wide as Dasrae appeared, towering over them about twenty stories high, "damn again..."

* * *

"Jack?" the cocky blonde's eyes were disk as he stared at the man in front of him.

He had somewhat fluffy brown hair down his neck, and eyes were dark, seducive brown and a much deeper shade than his light brown hair. He wore a hat with a feather in it, like a pirater, and he wore a royal-like red coat, black shirt, and black pants with chains on them over matching boots. He was holding a gun and a sword, smirking.

"Been a while, Little Buddy," his voice was echoy, and the blonde with exciting hair gripped his own weapons.

"Don't call me that," he looked like he wanted to attack at the man he'd called Jack, but his feet stayed planted in one place, his muscles rigid, eyes hard and showing a deep fear.

But that's when Jack disappeared, disiolving into thin air before the two of their eyes. Since he'd caught onto the fact all of it was an illusion, Danny had a feeling the others had taken down Dasrae...or at least wounded him enough to where he couldn't power out these fears.

"Who was that?" he asked his captain as the two of them headed for the light down the tunnel, and Chad scowled.

"Shut up,"

So he found it in his best interst that he did.

* * *

"Holy..." the cocky blonde's eyes went wide as he looked up at giant Dasrae, "what the hell?"

"That's a good question," Lilliac shrugged, "let's just call the Ship and take care of this guy in Mega Mode."

"Let's," the captain smirked now, flipping open his Moterbite and dialing a couple of buttons. The Ship was over them suddenly, and the team grabbed the ropes easily, coming on and getting at their respective wheels.

They were instantly Mega Pirate, their giant battle Zord, and Chad exclaimed, "Let's make this showy!"

* * *

"Brilliant!" his evil voice echoed in the chambers, and the two young girls before him smirked.

"Nice job, Taylor," the one with dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes clouded over with a hint of darkness spoke to her friend with the dark red hair and wicked green fox eyes.

"Thank you, Primlily," she smirked, holding up the magical gun she'd made Dasrae huge with, "those damned Pirate are going down."

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere," Joe commented, sounding irratated at boxing around with Dasrae. This was getting real old real fast to all of them, especially thrill-seeker Chad.

"Nope," the cocky blonde cracked his knuckles, "let's finish this."

The team nodded as one, taking out their Ranger Keys and inserting them into the holes on their wheels and turning it, "Finisher! Let's go!"

A huge blast of all of their colors emerged from the front cannon on the chest, and Dasrae cried out in pain. Since he was already wounded, he was going down...down...

* * *

"Idiot!" Primlilly boomed to her friend as their Commander died, and the redhead just shrugged and scowled at the screen.

* * *

"So...who was that Jack person?"

Danny's question was innocent enough, but Chad punched him in the stomach and growled, "Don't worry about it."

"Mr. Chad..." Delaney bit her lower lip, and the captain's gaze softened at the sight of her.

"Just..." he sighed, then looked to the other blonde, "hey! Is that food ready yet?"

* * *

Author Note: Typical Chad...lol :)


	5. Episode Four: Training is Painful

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 5

"One, two, three..." a little boy counted, covering his brown eyes with his small, five-year-old hands as his friends hide, "four, five..."

It was the kid's play hour, and Delaney found the group 'most adorable'. So, she'd kindly asked if she could play, to which they accepted. Now she was ducked behind a tree, smiling as the boy counted to ten and raced to find them all. These children was so adorable...

"Your Play Hour is up!" a Scourmin barked, and Pirate Pink frowned as she looked at her little wrist watch.

"No, it is not," she sounded distressed, "it does not end for the next half hour. So may I ask to leave these children alone and obey the previously set rules?"

"You're one of those space pirates, aren't ya'?" the Scourmin snarled, swinging at her face, "I don't take orders from stupid pirates!"

Much to his surprise, she stopped his fist and smiled politley, curtsying a bit and letting it fall down, "I do not feel like we should be violent in front of children. Please leave before I am forced to call for back-up."

In response, he swung his fist again, making her duck and bit her lower lip gently, "How aggressive..."

"Timing," Lilliac grunted a bit as she stood from where she was sitting on the couch, "Joe and Chad are doing laundry." After laughing a moment with her sister figure, she promised that she would be there soon and hung up quickly.

"Delaney's in trouble?" Danny's question was innocent, and the fact he had big innocent brown eyes would've made any other coo.

But this was Pirate Yellow's little sister figure. Nothing would make her anything less than tough and nails. So she grabbed him by the nape of the neck, dragging him down to Earth. Nothing would break her now...

Well...at least for now...

Pirate Pink had managed alright on her own against a flury of Gourmin, but it was obvious she couldn't handle them all alone. Now she rushed to her big sister figure, standing between her two teammates and friends.

"Thank goodness you are here now," the girl with a high ponytail smiled, and the older smirked a little.

"We came running," she assured before taking out her Moterbite and Ranger Key, chorusing with the other two, "Pirate Raid: Go!"

Once they were in their suits, they charged forward almost as one, lifting their swords and guns for the battle ahead of them. Danny fired his gun rabidly, ducking from the Gourmin, sliding between their legs and banging them on the heads when they'd grab at him. Delaney was being more delicate, standing on the dead one's bodies and firing, slashing their throats when they'd close in on her. Lilliac was charging into them all quickly, slashing and firing at them in the eyes to damage the brain.

"Mr. Daniel, shall we finish this off?" the youngest of the team inquired, and the timid blonde nodded as he ducked under a Gourmin's kick, punching him in the face and crying out from pain.

"Ouch! Yes, we shall!" he rushed to her, dropping to his hands and knees so she could jump on his back, backflip and send her Final Wave at the rest of the metalheads, "good job!"

"Nice work, you two," Pirate Yellow smirked, "but Danny...get a little backbone, would ya? I mean, you can't expect to survive on your own with that kind of fighting style."

She chuckled a bit as she wrapped her arm her sister figure's shoulders, kissing her in a sisterly way on the temple of her head and leading of off. The youngest couldn't help but look back, feeling her heart go out for the poor blonde.

"Ms. Lilliac..." she stopped walking, turning around and running to his side, "please, Mr. Daniel...do not cry, it is alright."

And Pirate Yellow just stalked away.

* * *

_I have to get stronger, _that was the only thought of Pirate Green's mind as he headed out in the morning of the next day, _I will find a place to make me strong, no matter what! _

_XXXXX_

"I wonder where Mr. Daniel as gone," Delaney wondered aloud, and her older sister shrugged, like she didn't really care.

But deep down, she really, really felt guilty for upsetting him. Poor kid...

* * *

"Wow," Pirate Green was balancing on his toes as he leaned over the rail, watching a man with black hair that was somewhat slick backflip and demonstrate moves to a group of students before him, "he's amazing."

Then he noticed the sign that read: **Pai Zu training class. Do not miss a week to try out training with the great former Power Ranger Jungle Fury Ranger, Theo! Payment is ten dollars a day, sign up lasts from July 18****th**** through July July 20****th****. Training begins at 8 Am to noon each day, and the camp begins on July 22****nd****. Good luck, and hi-YA! **

Today was the 22nd...he bit his lower lip before pulling out his wallet. Walking over, he offered a fold of bills to this Theo person.

"Um...can you please train me?" he was terrified of this past Ranger, but at the same time...he couldn't be _that _bad, could he?

"Did you sign up?" the older adult demanded to the twenty two year old, who flinched and shook his head, "then sorry, I can't help."

"I can pay you..." the timid blonde had heard money was one to man's heart, so maybe another bill would work...

And it did.

* * *

"Found him," Joe raised an eyebrow at the sight of his teammate training with quite a few kids who looked younger than him by about ten years.

"Oh my..." Delaney looked at her teammates, "I wonder what he is trying to acomplish."

"Yo, Danny!" Chad called down to the other blonde, and the one he called looked up in a bit of alarm, stopping throwing air punches with the others as he jogged up, "what're ya' doin'?"

"I...want to become strong, like you all," he looked down a bit, "so I..."

"Daniel!" Theo barked, and the younger adult flinched as he scurried back over, "get back over here!"

"Hm..." Delaney spoke as the other three started off, "I do believe I shall join him."

* * *

"D!" Lilliac said in alarm as her younger sister figure's head hit the edge of the table later that night, "are you okay?" She was instantly at her side, and Pirate Pink nodded weakly.

"I am just a bit tired..." she yawned, and she was instantly being led across the room, to the back wall where they could go to their own quarters.

"Poor Miss Delaney..." Danny was also quite tired, but he had to work on cleaning up after their diner before he could even think about hitting the hay.

"Don't strain yourself," Chad advised half-heardiley as he threw yet another dart at the board, standing beside his captain's chair.

"How are you guys so strong, huh?" Pirate Green suddenly inquired, "I mean...I know Joe does his work-outs and stuff, but what about you and Lilliac?"

"Tch," the confident blonde shrugged, sliding off a big metal gold bracelet he was always wearing onboard, "feel this."

The second the curly-haired blonde took it, he almost fell to the ground in surprise, dropping it on his foot and crying, "It's really heavy!"

"See?" the captain smirked, sliding it back on his wrist with ease and resuming his dart game, "and as for Lilliac..."

The two blondes glanced in her direction as she climbed the stairs to the lookout's nest, and the timid one quickly followed her, "Miss Lilliac, why are you always coming up here at night?"

She looked at him, looking slightly annoyed at having him as company, "I count ten shooting stars before I sleep. I've always done that...it helps me keep my eyes open during the battle, you know?"

_It's like she knew what I was going to ask..._he thought, going back down the steps in amazement.

They all had their own ways of doing training...maybe there was another way for the other two.

* * *

"Ha, huh, ha," the small princess grunted as she kept throwing air punches, feeling her muscles ache and groan their protest.

"Miss Delaney!" she was rather alarmed to see the timid run running up to her, and Theo looked up at him, slightly annoyed.

"You're late," he snarled, and he bit his lower lip, ringing his hands in front of him.

"Um...I find another way of training, if is alright with you," he looked down at the Blue Jungle Fury's Ranger steel gaze, "I was thinking something more like a sword training class..."

"Sword-training?" the older was almost yelling, and all in the class flinched now, "SWORD-TRAINING? What is wrong with karate?"

There were signs of a fight starting...but that's when other blasts fired at them.

* * *

It was the Scourmin from early, not looking amused. Speak of the devil, but he had a sword in his hands and was now slicing everything in sight as if it were butter. The two Pirates looked at each other, nodding once and rushing in. However, Theo rushed in with them, lunging onto his opponent.

He backflipped, kicking him in the stomach and twisted on his wrist. But the Scourmin countered, turning his body so that the former Ranger slammed to the ground. Theo got up at once, trying to keep his balance from the force the slam and swiping his foot at the Scourmin's own. He ended up just falling back, giving the enemy a chance to slice at his stomach. Though he was now bleeding, he jumped on his back, hooking his arms around the monster's neck and holding on.

"Oh my..." Delaney gasped, "Mr. Daniel, we must hurry and help him! Pirate Raid: Go!"

Once the two were morphed, Pirate Green held up another key, "How about we use this one?"

"Great idea!" she smiled, "Suit Change: Jungle Fury!" She was suddenly in the Jungle Fury Yellow suit as he was in the Purple one, and the two jumped into action.

Delaney twisted the Scourmin's wrist now, pulling it sharply behind his back as Danny pulled the former Ranger out of harm's way. Theo watched, kind of in a daze, as the two slashed his chest and rushed out of the way of the blasts sent at them.

"Call to the Beast inside!" they chorused.

"Unleash the Panther!" Delaney spoke now as Danny called, "Unleash the Wolf!"

As the animal spirits attacked their opponent, a heard of Gourmin backups headed for the two. As they stood back to back, the timid blonde looked all that more timid, they heard three voices cry out of the Gourmin's 'gors'.

"Call to the Beast Inside!" "Unleash the Lion!" "Unleash the Jaquer!" "Unleash the Rhino!"

They couldn't help but smile under their masks at their teammates now as the five stood together, all standing in sync with their arms spread apart, "Jungle Cannon!"

Joe and Delaney knelt down beside it, hands on tight as Chad held it from the back, and Lilliac sent a Panther attack to finish off the rest of Gourmin. As she did that, Danny charged in towards the Scourmin, slashing his face with his claws to stun him. Headlocking him, he tried to pull back but found him very heavy for his weak muscles.

That's when two other arms headlocked the enemy, "Need some help, kid?"

The two smiled at each other for the first time as Danny's teammates sent out their blast, and the former Ranger as well as one of the newest rolled out of the way just as he exploded.

* * *

"Taylor!" Primlily squealed to her friend, and the redhead rolled her eyes a bit.

"Relax," she picked up a gun on a wire that was attached to the wall, aiming towards Earth and clicking the trigger once.

* * *

"Guess it's time for Round Two," Chad smirked just a little as the Scourmin suddenly grew taller than serveral buildings as well as a few Gourmin. Pressing a few buttons on his MoterBite, he summonded The Ship as they transformed into a huge Battle Zord Combo.

_Hmmmm...there not half bad, _Theo couldn't help but think as they two sides did heavy, somewhat clumsy karate moves towards each other.

"Ha!" and then the space pirates were victorious with another call to the beast inside, and the former Ranger smiled.

Casey and Lily would certainly want to hear about this...


	6. Episode Five: The Pai Zu Temple

Power Rangers: Pirate Raid 6

"What in the...?" Joe raised an eyebrow as he did situps in the early morning in the main room like he always did. There was a form slowly growing larger on the carpet near the front door that led from the main room to their personal quarters, and now he rose from where he was working out slowly, cautiously.

"Don't shoot," a somewhat familiar voice whispered, and the first mate had to roll his dark eyes a bit.

"Why would I?" he replied just as softly, "you're just sneaking on our ship at 5 AM, that's all."

"Anyway..." the other male was no doubt rolling his eyes before he clasped the younger's shoulder, having to reach up a bit to do so, since he was tall, "I want you all to come with me to the Pai Zu temple. My former teammates insisted on meeting you infamous space pirates,"

"Don't tell me that you're allies with the Zangyack," Pirate Blue scowled a bit, and the former Jungle Fury Blue did the same in return.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" he shoved a map into his hands and turned on his heel, ready to get off of this ship that he didn't want to get on in the first place.

"Well...you're name's Theo, right?" the younger smirked, and the older scowled a bit deeper.

"Just be there,"

* * *

Chad groaned once again as he pressed a button to lower the anchor on ship. He was not amused being woken up past his usual quota (11 AM and no earlier), but Joe had forced him out of the bed and thrust him in front of the wheel, shoving the map in front of his face. So now he was reluctantly steering them to the Pai Zu temple while his crew talked about it excitedly.

"I am sure it will be a lovely place," Delaney was being as cheerful and optimistic as ever, but Danny didn't seem to agree.

"But what if his teammates are like him?" he knew that they couldn't be _that _bad, but until he'd warmed up to Pirate Green, Theo had been pretty darn cold to them all.

"Who knows?" Lilliac held up a ruby ring to light, "and who cares? Let's just get this over with."

"Do not tell me that you really feel this way," the smaller girl bit her lower lip in a delicate way, and the older shrugged.

"I agree," Joe sat beside the lookout, "let's just meet them and get this over with already."

* * *

"There they are!" Lily pointed up to the flying pirate ship in the sky, exclaiming this just as Casey was doing a sideways air spin for a demonstration for their students.

"Excellent," he grinned, "students, morning training is over."

As the excited young pupils filled out, relieved of the exercises they were all so devoted to each day for now, the former Jungle Fury Red Ranger sat on the low stone wall and swigged his water bottle. It was amazing being able to teach like this and be a former Power Ranger, but it was exhausting, none the less. His former teammates joined him, wiping her forehead and lying back a bit.

"Here they are," Theo was stilled obviously still not eager about having them here, but he was, none the less, leading them in.

"Too bad the others aren't here to see this," Casey whispered to the former Jungle Fury Yellow, referring to the former Purple and White Jungle Fury Rangers, Domonic and RJ.

"Hi, I'm Lily," the girl smiled broadly, extending her hand towards the Pirate Captain, "former Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."

"I am Captain Chad," he smirked cooly, accepting the handshake with a solid pump, "what do you three want with us?"

While Theo scowled, Casey replied, "We heard you could morph into our former Ranger suits. We were intersted...it obviously it has some concern of us."

"Not really," Joe crossed his arms over his chest casually, turning at an angle as he stood so that his back with facing his captain's halfway, just as Pirate Red was doing the same to him.

"We're looking for the greatest treasure in the universe, and your keys are helping us do it," Lilliac put her hands casually on her hips, "that's all."

"But you're also protecting Earth," Casey pointed out, rising himself and standing between his two former teammates, "of course we're concerned."

"Not really," Danny shook his head, trying to copy the first mate and captain and having arms fall awkwardly to his sides.

"We are more concerned with the treasure, honestly," Delaney stood beside her older sister figure, speaking it a tone that said she wanted them to understand, but she meant what she said, "we just tend to run in with the Zangyzack."

Lily and Casey exchanged knowing smiles at these arguments. Both of them had a feeling that they didn't mean that completley, even though they said they did. However, Theo didn't approve of their responses.

At all.

"If you're not going to handle owning our 'keys' seriously..." he didn't hiesatate to get in the captain's face, "give them back."

Chad just smirked before pushing him off easily, sending him to the sand on his rear before he started to stride off, "Tch. Seeya!"

* * *

"Theo," Lily was at her boyfriend's heels after he stalked off from the scene of the mini-clash, "Theo, wait!"

"Hmph," he turned at the sound of her voice was a scowl on his face, "those stupid pirates...I'll get our keys back, one way or another."

"Give them a chance!" she was once again trying to get him to stop him so they could talk eye to eye, "they can't be that bad! They stopped the Zangyack from killing you, didn't they?"

He paused for a just a moment before shaking his head, "I could've handled it myself."

She just stood there in place after that, in total shock and disbelief as he vanished into the woods.

* * *

"Was that really nessacary?" Joe inquired to his best friend as the two of them sat together on a log, waiting for the rest of the team to catch up. Danny and Lilliac had decided to go after Theo and Lily, and Delaney had somehow fallen behind them while the captain was stalking out.

"Who knows?" the cocky blonde shrugged, resting his back to one tree and propping his legs on the log, making his friend scoot over a bit to avoid them.

In all truthfulness, all the former Jungle Fury Blue Ranger had done was make him angry by getting in his face. If you acted boldly in front of the cocky blonde, he was just fine with knocking the fire out of you. He didn't care if he _was _a former Power Ranger...he was a current one.

Joe just shook his head and did the same. He didn't really care what fights his buddy got into with these past protectors of this planet...as long as he didn't get himself killed.

* * *

Delaney grunted a bit as she tripped over a root. Looking at her leg, she found it slightly bloody and sighed. That was just nice...

"Whoah!" the former Jungle Fury Red Ranger was going after her, having nothing else to do and finding her cute, "are you alright?"

"I am alright, Mr. Casey," but before she could get all the way up, he was at her side, checking her leg and frowning when he saw the blood on her stocking.

"C'mon...let's get a bandage on that, at least," he gave her a small, gentle smile, and she couldn't turn him down.

* * *

"Dude!" Lilliac barked sharply as she rushed after the Jungle Fury Blue, "DUDE! Ugh, you're being a jerk, you know that?"

That's when the older male fell, thanks to Danny's leg being stuck out in his path ahead of him.

He growled in his throat as he started to get up, finding it hard because of his stinging knees. No doubt they'd busted on the hard roots, and he shot an evil glare to the timid blonde younger male. This was unlike Pirate Yellow, who gave her friend a pat on the shoulder of thanks as she passed him to offer her hand to the other.

"Need a hand?" she smirked a bit, a smirk that was matter-of-fact, and he just scowled as he reluctantly accepted.

* * *

"There you go," the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger smiled again to Pirate Pink as he rose from treating her leg with some acohaul and a bandage wrap.

"Thank you, Mr. Casey, but...it wasn't really nessasary..." she smiled back weakly, rising on her own, "I must be finding Mr. Chad and Mr. Joe..."

"Wait!" he took her shoulder before his brain registered what he was doing, "don't go!...I mean...uh...why don't you just wait here? I'm sure they'll show up."

"Well..." she had to smile at his red face, "alright then. Would you happen to have any puzzles?"

* * *

"You shouldn't have been agressive to Chad..." Danny spoke as the three of them sat on a log together, Theo still reluctant.

"I don't really give a..." the former Ranger instantly started to jump up to tower over the timid blonde, but the female grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back down with so much force, he almost backflipped off the log.

"We don't care if you're angry," she was glaring now, protectiveness kicking in inside her and instant anger firing up for his yelling, "but if you're looking for a fight, you'll find the one of your life with me."

Both of them were suddenly in each other's faces, glaring bitterly with their fists clenched at their sides. Pirate Green just inched back, knowing not to mess with them when they were angry, and deciding to go find Delaney before they started to swinging.

* * *

"Where are they?" Chad groaned impatiently, opening his Cell and starting to call Lilliac. No sooner had he dialed the first number did the Scourmin show up.

* * *

"This is quite fun," Delaney smiled as she inserted another piece in the puzzle with Casey. She'd always gotten joy out of simple things like this, and he certainly didn't seem to mind.

"I agree," he smiled back, touching her hand briefly, almost longingly as he put in another piece with the one she just inserted, "I can't believe your a pirate."

"I know," he was about ready to slap himself after blurting that out, so he was grateful she understood, "I am not like the others. But still...Mr. Chad is a good man, and they are good people. This is why...despite the circumstances...I am one of them."

"Circumstances?" the older inquired, and her small became a sad one.

"Well...I am a former princess," she brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "I...have actually encountered the Zangyack previously. They have destroyed my planet...and I fled alone. Mr. Chad found me with the others, and they made me one of them. I want to find the treasure...in order to restore my planet. The reward of it is greater than the entire universe."

"I see..." he nodded slowly, pitying the small girl instantly, "but...you seem like a strong fighter."

"Not really," she chuckled, getting a bit flustered now, "I mean...I am trying to keep up with them all, but it is hard. In the beginning...I was good at nothing. I couldn't fire a gun straight, or lift a sword...or anything like this. And yet they didn't leave me. This is why...I know that they are good people."

The former Red smiled and patted her shoulder, "Delaney..."

"Delaney!" Danny suddenly burst in, "the Zangyack are here!"

* * *

"How annoying," Pirate Blue grunted as he slashed at the second Scourmin with his buddy, "why are they here?"

"Who knows?" the cocky blonde kicked 'his' down as Lilliac, Danny, and Delaney rushed onto the scene, beginning to fight the enemy.

Suddenly, there was a bright blue flash that didn't belong to the first mate. Everyone, even the Scourmin, looked to see Theo standing there in his Jungle Fury suit. Lilliac gasped first, glaring deadly at him and kicking 'her' Scourmin away easily.

"How the heck did you get that?!" she demanded, and he smirked a bit.

"You let your guard down," he held up the Red and Yellow Jungle Fury keys, and she felt her back pocket, anger instantly overcoming her.

* * *

_"You better take that back!" Pirate Yellow swung at his face, and the former Jungle Fury Blue ducked to avoid it and did a sideways spin to get behind her. _

_She backflipped and caught him in the jaw, but not before he grabbed the keys without her realizing it. Before she could notice, Danny came back with Delaney, telling them they were under attack. _

* * *

"You little..." she instantly lost interst in the Zangyack and tackled _him_.

"Fight the Zangyack, you idiot!" he hissed, pushing her off and starting for the Scourmin she'd abanded on the ground.

"Idiot?!" she pulled out her key now, eyes fired up with pure rage, "Pirate Raid: Go!"

She was instantly clad in her pirate suit, and she pulled out her sword, slashing for his back and getting a direct hit. Rolling over from where he was on the ground, he kicked her feet out from under her and accepted her silent challenge for a battle.

* * *

"What are you _doing, _Lilliac?!" Joe groaned loudly, noticing the two going at each other's necks when they were supposed to kill off these stupid Scourmin and leave, "ugh, never mind."

Telling her to calm down was like telling fire not to be hot...

* * *

"What did they ever do to you?" suddenly, a form came down, being transported from a ship...no, it was _two _forms.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Chad demanded, having them all already finished off the Scourmin and now the only battle going on was the one between Lilliac and Theo.

"I am Taylor and she is Primlily," the redhead smirked evilly, "and we are here to show you stupid pirates who's boss."

Primlily just smirked as two green power orbs formed in her hands, "Hey, sis! Pay attention!" She hurled the two power balls at Lilliac, and the two's equal, pointless battle ended then.

"What did you just call me?" the older girl demanded, gripping her sword and gun and aiming both at the young evil girl.

"Don't you remember?" and that's when it hit Pirate Yellow.

* * *

_"You...you can't just leave us here!" Lilliac barked angerily towards her older brother...not that she would ever refer to him as such if he did what she thought he was about to do. _

_"Sure I can. Besides...it doesn't matter. You can take care of her on your own," he shrugged, opening the door and putting his middle and pointer finger together, resting them on the side of his forehead to wave goodbye easily and cooly, like leaving his family didn't faze him at all. _

_"Get back here!" she barked, starting to after him before her little sister's wail reached her ears from where she was hiding under the table. _

_The middle child sighed loudly and rushed to her younger sibling, glaring as the person she used to love left them behind for good._

* * *

__"No way..." the older female whispered, dropping her weapons in surprise, "Primlily?"

And that's when the the power orbs exploded at either side of her.

* * *

**Author Note: **Oh no! Poor Lilliac :( There just may be more to Primlily than we expected...

R and R, and I'll update faster! Promise!


End file.
